Neko
by flippy-animegirl
Summary: In a world where humans live one cute neko must live alone undiscovered while living life as a normal human and finding his mate or mates.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

In a world where humans live one cute neko must live alone undiscovered while living life as a normal human and finding his mate or mates.

A/N: 'thoughts'

"Talking"

/Hikari to Yami/

/yami to hikari/

Chapter One

* * *

><p>A small, thin white haired boy quickly ran through the crowds of people. 'I got lost and now I'm late to school and on the first day of the semester too.' The boy soon made it to the large gates of Domino High School. There were no students outside as the bell had already rung. 'Calm down, Ryou. Nothing's going to happen since you are a new student this year. Now make sure everything's still hidden,' the boy thought to himself. He ran a hand through his soft white hair feeling for the pins that hid his white cat ears. Ryou could still feel his white tail curled up around his waist. His Millennium Ring was still hidden under his shirt. 'Perfect, time to go in.' Ryou calmly walked into the front office and asked for his time table. He had no problem finding his homeroom now he just had to wait for the teacher to introduce him to the class.<p>

* * *

><p>The teacher opened the door for him," Class this is our new transfer student, Bakura Ryou. Ryou smiled and bowed to the class. He could already hear the whispers of his brand new fan club. The teacher kept talking," The only seat available is next to Seto Kaiba." Ryou walked over to his new seat and sat next to the brunette. "Pardon me, but could you please tell me how far we are into the course", asked Ryou politely. Kaiba looked at him and then went back to reading his book. A girl tapped Ryou on his shoulder," Don't bother talking to him. We're not good enough for him to talk to us. By the way my name is Anzu." Ryou smiled at the girl with the brown hair and blue eyes. Anzu blushed and stuttered," W-why don't you come sit with me and my friends?" Ryou simply nodded and followed Anzu to her group of friends.<p>

* * *

><p>His green eyes quickly scanned the room before returning to look at the girl in front of him.' He's not here, either.' Anzu lead him to group of three guys who were currently absorbed by a Duel Monsters game. A blonde boy suddenly stood up and knocked Ryou over loosening one of his pins. The blonde started yelling at the smaller tricolored hair boy in front of him. "Yugi, how do you always end up winning?" The boy named Yugi laughed at the blonde," I don't know Jounouchi but you did knock someone over right now." Ryou nervously ran a hand through his hair quickly securing the loose pin back into place before politely taking the offered hand in front of him. The blonde Jounouchi pulled him up to his feet. "So who are you?" asked Jounouchi. Another brunette whacked him on the head, "That's the new transfer student, Jou." Ryou smiled and bowed to them, "Yes, I'm the new transfer student Bakura Ryou."<p>

The smaller boy stood up, "Well I'm Mutou Yugi but you can call me Yugi. The blonde here is Jounouchi, the brunette sitting next to him is Honda, and I guess you already know Anzu. I hope we can be friends, Bakura-kun."

Ryou paled slightly at the word friends," You shouldn't be friends with me. All my friends end up in comas after playing Monster World with me." The group stared at him a bit shocked by his confession. 'Imagine how shocked they'd be if I told them i was part cat.'

* * *

><p>A flash of gold caught Ryou's attention. "Yugi-kun, do you mind me asking what that is?"<p>

Yugi lifted the gold pendant around his neck," This is the Millennium Puzzle. It's supposed to be from Ancient Egypt and grant a wish to whoever completes it. It took me eight years to solve the puzzle."

'It sort of looks like my Millennium ring.' A sudden urge surged through Ryou it felt possessive like if the puzzle belonged to him and no one else. "Yugi-kun, do you mind if I could get a closer look at the puzzle." Yugi shook his head, "I don't like taking off my puzzle. It's special to me." A sense of disappointment filled Ryou's mind. 'Why would I be disappointed it's not like I want the puzzle or do I...'

Ryou smiled politely and nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>The bell rang signaling the end of the period and Ryou walked to the nearest bathroom to check his hair. Suddenly Ryou felt a sharp pain in his chest and blood dripping down his chest. Ryou quickly tore of his shirt to see the points of the Millennium Rings impaled into his chest. A sinister laugh echoed through his mind.<p>

/Who are you? / The voice laughed again / Who am I? I am you/

A figure appeared in front of Ryou. He had the same white hair like him except for two parts that stuck up like bat wings. He had the same white ears and tail as him but the person didn't seem to notice them. They had the same facial structure though the other had sharper features and crimson eyes. Ryou stared at his counterpart.

/It can't be... can it? Could you be one of my mates/

With that last thought Ryou fainted leaving his doppelganger to stare at him in shock.

/ Did he just say I'm his mate? What the hell? /

* * *

><p>The spirit hearing voices went back into the Millennium Ring and left his host on the cold bathroom floor.<p>

"Bakura-kun!" Yugi tried lifting up the whitenette but failed. "Jounouchi, help me take Bakura-kun to the nurse."

The blonde complied and picked Ryou up carefully and headed to the nurse. The spirit paced back and forth in his soul room. For the first time in a millennia he was confused.

/ Who exactly is my host? /

* * *

><p>Well... this is my first actual published story on and I hope you like it :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh...**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

**/Hikari to Yami/**

**/Yami to Hikari/**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

When Ryou finally woke up he was greeted by a startling white room with various white objects in it. He sat up only to feel a cold draft of air hitting his bare unmarked chest. 'Wait what happened to the stab wounds? Maybe I imagined it.'

Laughter echoed throughout Ryou's mind.

/ /No, silly host they're still there. They're there but only you and I can see them. /

True enough when Ryou took a closer look at his chest he could see the faint scars of the wounds.

/Why did you do this? /

Again the spirit laughed at Ryou and appeared on the bed with Ryou.

/That's simple, host you belong to me. /

The spirit placed a hand on Ryou's head and began looking for something.

'No, he can't move my pins. He'll find my cat ears.'

The spirit turned to look at him a look of surprise on his face.

/So that's what you're hiding from me. /

He pulled the pins out of Ryou's hair and let the cat ears loose. The spirit then pinned Ryou up against the bed's headboard.

/Don't you ever hide anything from me again! Got it? /

Ryou nodded after all he was supposed to be submissive to his mate and follow his wishes.

/Why the hell do you keep calling me your mate!/

Ryou sighed and was about to explain when he heard soft footsteps approaching. Moving quickly he pinned the hair down that covered his cat ears. The spirit had already gone back inside the Millennium Ring and had left him all alone again.

/ /You're not alone anymore little host. You'll always be stuck with me/

Ryou didn't know if he should be glad or scared that he would never be alone again.

"Ahh …Mr. Bakura, you're awake now. You're friends brought you here when you fainted about an hour ago. They're waiting outside for you right now. You can go see them if you want," said the nurse as she checked over Ryou over one more time before dismissing him.

/ Can I have friends, ummm…., I guess I'll call you Bakura if that's okay with you. /

/ /Why would you give me your name, host. /

Ryou blushed and tried to come up with a reason to give Bakura.

/ You're a part of me? Are you not? /

/ /Yes but what does that have to do with that name you have given me. /

/ Well since you're a part of me you deserve part of my name and that's why you're Bakura/

/ Silly host that is not my name but I shall take it nonetheless since you have given it to me freely./

"Bakura-kun! Are you alright? You've been spacing out for a few minutes."

Ryou turned to look at Yugi along with the rest of their gang looking at him with worried faces.

"I'm sorry but I'm okay," he reassured them with a smile.

/ Bakura, did I really space out? /

/ No, you were talking to me. Now pay attention they're talking to you again and no you cannot have friends. You belong to me and only to me. No one else can have you my pretty little host. /

/Ok, Bakura. I'll follow your wishes/

Jounouchi walked over to Ryou and placed an arm around his thin shoulders.

"Why don't you come with us, Ryou to the arcade?"

Ryou could faintly hear growling coming from Bakura. Ryou moved Jounouchi's arm off his shoulders and the growling stopped.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go straight home today to help my mom," he said walking away from the group.

/ Hmmm… so it seems my little host knows how to lie pretty well. /

Ryou walked faster as the group started yelling at him to come back and talk with them.

' I cannot go against what Bakura wishes it goes against everything I have been taught and I must follow these rules if I want to be a good submissive little mate like I'm supposed to be.'

/ Bakura, why do you call me host and not by my name? /

/ /When you have proven yourself worthy to me I shall call you by your name but for now you are my host. /

Ryou nodded in understanding he would just have to prove himself worthy of his mate. He soon made to his apartment where he lived by himself but now he wasn't alone he had his mate Bakura. Ryou went to his room and took off his school uniform. He hanged it up and put it away. Then he removed the pins and let his cat ears loose as well as his tail. Ryou gathered up all the things he would need for a bath before heading to the bathroom.

While he waited for the bath tub to fill up with water he decided he would talk to Bakura.

/ Bakura, you're my mate. /

/ What the hell is up with this mate business, host!/

Ryou stopped the water and poured some bubbles in his bath. He submerged himself in the hot water except for his ears. His cat instincts were protesting him being in the water but he loved taking baths more than following what his instincts were telling him.

/ Well are you going to me tell me or not? /

Bakura materialized in the bath with Ryou. Ryou blushed deeply and tried getting away from Bakura. Bakura grabbed his legs preventing Ryou from escaping him.

/ You are going to tell me right now why you keep calling me your mate. /

To emphasize his point he began to stroke Ryou's cat ears hoping he'd get a bad reaction from the other. What he got was the opposite of what he wanted Ryou began to purr and moan as Bakura kept stroking his sensitive cat ears.

/ Nghhh… Bakura please keep doing that. It feels so good. Oh Gods yes! More! More! /

Bakura stopped stroking Ryou's ears leaving Ryou to want it even more.

/ I'll continue if you tell me why I'm your mate/

'Hmmm…. if I tell him he'll make me feel good and if I don't he might leave me and I'll be alone again. I'll tell him but after I finish my bath.'

/ Could you please wait till after I finish my bath, Bakura? It's a very long story and it takes awhile for me to explain all the details/

/ Fine but you shall tell me as soon as your done with this/

Bakura went back into the Millennium Ring to let Ryou finish his bath. Ryou let himself relax in the warm water knowing that soon he'd have to tell Bakura everything.

Ryou dried his hair with his towel while he walked to his room and waited for Bakura to appear. He grabbed his brush on his nightstand and began to brush his hair till it was silky smooth. Bakura watched Ryou as he brushed his long white hair. He'd been in the room ever since Ryou walked his host just hadn't noticed him yet.

/ Are you done now little host? /

Bakura went to sit on Ryou's bed laughing at his host's startled expression. Ryou put down the brush he hadn't noticed Bakura in the room and it scared him when Bakura appeared out of nowhere.

"I guess I have to tell you now don't I?"

Bakura nodded and waited for Ryou to continue. Ryou sighed and hoped this would end well for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep next chapter is the explanation and remember Ryou has multiple mates. Bakura's just the first mate he's found. Can anyone guess who the other two are? I'll give you a clue he went by Namu. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Hikari/

_Flashbacks_

* * *

><p>Ryou looked up to see the crimson red eyes of his mate staring at him intently. He blushed and looked down at his white blanket.<p>

"I guess I should start from the beginning before explain the whole thing about the mates. My mother was part Neko but she only had the cat ears. My father is a full human. He had neither cat ears nor tail. As you can see I have both the cat ears and the tail," Ryou pointed to his white cat ears and tail that laid by his side. Bakura felt the soft fur of the white cat ears and the tail that he possessed himself. Ryou continued his explanation when he noticed Bakura was done feeling his own feline attributes.

"When my twin sister and I were born well all I know is that it was a very strange occurrence for the doctors. My sister was born first and she was a full human. I was born last and I have the ears and the tail as well as a few more feline attributions making me a full Neko. I was the first full Neko to be born in that community in over fifty years."

Ryou stopped for a minute shivering before pulling the blanket around him. Bakura crawled towards Ryou and went under the blanket. He wrapped his arms around Ryou's thin waist nuzzling his neck.

/ Why do I feel a strong need to protect need to protect you and keep you warm? /

Ryou purred in content as Bakura warmed him up. Once he was warm again he began speaking," I haven't gotten there but I'll explain soon enough." He scooted up closer to Bakura enjoying the warmth he provided.

"A full Neko is very rare only a few are born every year. A male submissive is something that is even rarer and is hardly ever heard of. You can tell if someone is submissive by the coloring of their ears or tails. The darker coloring is for the dominant Nekos and the lighter coloring is for the submissive Neko. I, being a full Neko as well as a male submissive make me unique as well as very much sought after."

/So how does you being a male submissive make you so unique? /

Ryou paled drastically at Bakura's question and averted his eyes to the wall. He whispered," A male submissive can bear children the same way a female submissive can." There was an awkward silence in the air neither knowing what to do or say. Remembering something he did awhile back Bakura began to gently stroke Ryou's ears hoping to break the silence. Once Ryou began purring and moaning in content Bakura stopped his actions. A loud growl stopped any further conversation from happening. Ryou blushed," Ooops, I forgot about eating dinner." He got up and walked out of the room. Bakura could only stare as he watched Ryou's tail sway back and forth as he walked away. Bakura quickly followed Ryou to the kitchen.

'Hmmm… what should I eat today? I really don't feel like cooking anything. I guess I'll eat some Ramen."

With what he was eating being settled Ryou got out prepared his Ramen and waited for it to be ready.

/ Host, what is this Ramen you speak of? /

Ryou jumped startled by the voice before remembering that it was only Bakura. He was so used to being alone that he had forgotten all about Bakura even though he was his mate.

"Ummm… it's an instant soup that we put in the microwave to cook. Do you want some Bakura?" Ryou asked. Bakura laughed before answering Ryou's question," I do not have a physical body so how could I eat something my little host." Ryou blushed he had forgotten about that but it didn't explain why he could touch Bakura and feel warmth from him. He would ask him later but first he had to finish explaining the mate business to Bakura and eating his soup.

Bakura watched as Ryou ate his soup slowly his patience growing thin.

/ Host when are you going to explain this mate business to me! /

Ryou had once again forgotten about Bakura waiting for him to continue his explanation. He really wasn't thinking at the moment. He blinked twice blushing before speaking," Okay since I was a male submissive Neko I was sent to the school where all the other female Nekos went."

_A __four __year __old __Ryou __sat __in __his __pink __dress __his __white __hair __tied __up __in __pigtails __and __pink __ribbons.__His __sister __Amane __had __already __left __to __the __public __school __in __the __nearest __neighborhood.__He __waited __patiently __next __to __all __other __girl __Nekos __like __him.__He __watched __as __the __boy __Nekos __played __across __the __street __he __sighed __quietly __sometimes __he __wished __he __was __a __boy __so __he __could __play __with __them. __The __instructor __came __in __and __started __the __French __lessons. __He __turned __back __around __and __faced __the __instructor __ready __to __learn._

"I learned everything a proper submissive must know in other words I learned how to be a perfect housewife. I learned that I must submit and please my dominant mate. When I was ten I got the Millennium Ring and I also started to get courted by the other dominant male Nekos. A few months later my mother and sister died in a tragic car accident. I wasn't really close to my mother or my sister but their deaths still shook me terribly. By the time I was eleven I hadn't found my mate and my father had abandoned me for Egypt. That year I also found out I wasn't a girl but a boy."

_A __now __ten __year __old __Ryou __dressed __in __a __black __dress __stood __beside __the __coffins __of __his __mother __and __sister.__Tears __ran__slowly __down __his __pale __face.__Why __did __they __have __to __die __and __leave __him __alone?__His __father __would __be __leaving __tomorrow __first __thing __in __the __morning __leaving __him __all __alone. __None __of __the __boys __wanted __to __court __him __and __he __didn__'__t __know __why __he __was __a __pretty__girl.__The __few __he __was __courted __by __he __didn__'__t __feel __a __connection,__too. __He __just __wanted __everything __to __be __back __the __way __it __was __and __maybe __he __could __be __born __as __a __boy __instead __of __a __girl._

_Ryou __stood __by __the __door __to __the __changing __room __as __his __classmates __that __he __had __known __his __whole __life __began __yelling __at __him __to __leave __so __they __could __change.__ "__But __I __have __to __change __too,__" __he __said __to __the __girls. __The __girls __began __laughing __at __him __and __smiling __cruelly __at __him.__The __oldest __of __the __girls __came __up __to __him __and __pushed __him. __Ryou __stumbled __backwards __and __fell __on __the __floor.__ "__Don__'__t __you __know __that __you__'__re __a __boy?__" __they __said __in __unison.__The __girls __went __back __into __the __changing __room __and __left __Ryou __sitting __on __the __floor __sobbing.__Everything __he __had __known __his __whole __life __was __wrong __what __else __could __he __do __but __let __out __his __sorrow._

/ So you thought you were a girl half your life? /

Ryou nodded slowly," My mother had thought it would have been easier for me to find a mate that way if I was a girl. I don't know why but strange things started happening whenever I played an RPG with someone they always ended up in a coma. I wasn't very well liked in that community to begin with but with their children ending up in comas their hatred grew even more until I was kicked out of that community. It is very risky to live in a city where there are only humans so I went through all the other Neko communities but I never found my mate so I moved on. I finally ended up here in Japan alone where there are no other Nekos."

Ryou stood up to wash his plate," A mate for a Neko is something instinctive we know as soon as we see them. Bakura, you feel a strong need to protect me from harm and show me love because that is what a dominant mate will always feel towards their submissive. It doesn't matter if the Neko bonds with a human the bond is still the same or even stronger than two Nekos. A mate for a Neko never denies their chosen mate. They get used to the idea that the person they have come to love is part cat or full cat in my case. When the two finally mate they feel completed and whole as one. Their love only grows stronger when they have children and it's a bond that lasts forever."

Ryou yawned and looked at Bakura waiting for him to say or ask him something. Bakura sat there motionless for a few minutes before standing up and walking over to Ryou. He wrapped his tail around Ryou and pulled him closer to him. Bakura gently cupped Ryou's cheek and slowly began to kiss him. Ryou stood there shocked for a moment before he responded eagerly kissing Bakura back. They broke apart when the need for air was great. Bakura still held Ryou in a tight embrace softly stroking Ryou's hair. He didn't know why he had kissed his host but it had felt so right and he wanted more of it. A small yawn caught his attention he looked down at Ryou and saw that the boy was falling asleep.

/Host, wake up/

Bakura got no answer back Ryou was fast asleep. He sighed and gently picked him up bridal style not wondering why he could touch him. Bakura proceeded carefully back to their bedroom not wanting to wake up his little host. He placed Ryou slowly on the bed once he was on the bed Bakura also got in and laid next to him. He pulled up the covers of the bed and made sure that Ryou was well covered. Ryou being sound asleep moved closer to the warmth from Bakura's chest and stayed there curled up next to him. Bakura sighed and stayed with his sleeping host he didn't need to sleep but he could sit there and watch his little host.

/ Sleep well, my little Ryou./

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update my teachers have gone insane assigning so many projects one due right after the other -.-<strong>

**Ryou having kids...that is something I won't add unless people want it.**

**Chapter 4 is being typed and should be up sometime next week. :) **

**I have this awesome idea for a new fic but I can't figure out what characters to use. It's a yugioh soul eater crossover but the yugioh characters take the place of the soul eater characters.**

**Maka and Soul- ? Stein- Kaiba or Yami Marik**

**Blair- Mai Black Star and Tsubaki- Joey and Serenity**

**Death the Kid- Thief King Bakura (The scar is like his stripes) **

**Liz and Patty- Bakura and Ryou (Bakushipping)**

**Lord Death- Pegasus Death Scythe-Marik**

**Medusa- Ishizu Crona- Mokuba**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still do not own Yugioh

/Hikari to Yami/

/ Yami to Hikari/

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

* * *

><p>Yugi waited for Anzu outside of the Kame Game Shop. They always walked together and usually met up with Honda and Jounouchi along the way. Yugi really wanted to talk to Bakura-Kun again. There was something about the white haired boy that intrigued him.<p>

/ Yami, what do you think about Bakura-Kun? /

The spirit within the Millennium Puzzle shifted nervously before answering his partner.

/Stay away from him, Yugi. I sense something different about him, something hidden within him. /

Yugi pouted/ Don't judge Bakura-Kun before we even get a chance to know him. /

/Okay, Yugi. I'll give him a chance but if he tries to harm you…/

Yugi laughed at his other's antics. / I don't think Bakura-Kun could even hurt a fly if he tried to. He seems very sweet and innocent. /

"Yugi," Anzu yelled as she approached him. Yugi waved goodbye at his grandfather and together they left the Kame Game Shop. They soon came to the street where Jounouchi and Honda were waiting.

"So Yugi how do you feel about Bakura?" asked Jounouchi casually. Anzu gasped and stopped walking," You guys; I just remembered something I have to tell you. You know how my mom is friends with the school secretary." The boys nodded in agreement just wanting to hear what Anzu would tell them.

"Well, I overheard them talking about Bakura-Kun and apparently he lives alone in the apartment complexes near the school." Jounouchi jumped in surprise," Do you mean to tell me that guy lied to us! Nyeh, I'll show him not to lie us."

Honda grabbed Jounouchi's collar to stop him from running off and doing something stupid. Yugi turned to look up at Anzu,"Poor Bakura-Kun, maybe he was feeling sick yesterday after he fainted in the bathroom. We should go visit him." The rest of the group agreed and after looking at the slip of paper where Anzu wrote down the address they were on their way to Bakura's place.

Bakura watched his host sleep next to him. Sunlight was streaming in through the small gaps the curtain left. Bakura sighed surely his host should be waking up by now. Bakura smirked he had a great idea on how to wake up his host. He slowly leaned over Ryou and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Ryou stirred slightly but was still sound asleep. Bakura kissed him again this deepening the kiss. Ryou moaned into the kiss wide awake now. The door bell rang causing them to jump apart from each other.

/ Who's there host? /

/ I don't know Bakura. No one else lives in this building since I own the whole building. /

The doorbell rang again Ryou yelled out," I'll just be a minute." Ryou quickly stripped off his pajamas. He pulled on his favorite jeans and a random shirt. Bakura watched in fascination as the white haired boy undressed and got redressed in a matter of seconds. Bakura followed Ryou to the door his tail swaying back and forth in anticipation. Ryou fixed and pinned his hair down to cover his ears his tail already being hidden. Bakura saw his chance and pounced pinning Ryou to the front door. Ryou yelped in surprise as his back made contact with the hard wood of the door. Bakura smirked loving the noise his host made.

"B-Bakura what are you doing!"

The doorbell rang again Bakura growled in anger. How dare they try to take away what was his. Oh he would show whoever it was behind that door that Ryou belonged to him. Bakura roughly smashed their lips together. Ryou gasped allowing Bakura to slip his tongue in the younger's mouth. Ryou let out a load moan he had never been kissed like this before actually he had never been kissed by anyone except for Bakura. They broke apart panting for air and wanting more.

Bakura's tongue trailed down Ryou's neck till he reached a spot he was sure others would be able to see. He slowly began licking and sucking on the creamy skin enjoying the small mewls Ryou was letting out. Bakura smirked before biting down not hard enough to break the skin but just enough to leave a mark. Bakura stepped back to admire his work. He had left quite a nice mark on the boy's neck standing out against the pale, white skin. Ryou could only watch as Bakura stepped forward to give him a quick kiss before disappearing into the Millennium Ring.

'What was that for?'

He sighed and opened the door to be greeted by several blushing faces. Jounouchi was the first to speak," Oh, it looks like Bakura's getting some!" Ryou blushed as Jounouchi and Honda began laughing.

Bakura watched from his soul room as the two teenagers teased his little host. He didn't know why but their teasing of his little host made him feel angry. His little host was something he was just using to satisfy his needs. He didn't care about the whole mate thing at all. It was just something he could use to his advantage at least that's what he told himself.

Yugi shyly stepped out from behind Anzu his whole belief on who Ryou was had changed a lot and now he wasn't sure if he wanted to be the white haired boy's friend. Curiosity on what the boy may be hiding was what drove him to still offer him friendship.

"Hello Bakura-Kun, we just came to make sure you were okay after what happened yesterday", he said politely.

/It's him/

Ryou was startled by Bakura's voice but covered it with a polite smile as he answered Yugi back.

"I'm okay now, Yugi-Kun but thank you for visiting me."

/ Who's him, Bakura? /

/ Host, do you trust me? /

Ryou half listened to the conversation going around concentrating more on the fact on if he trusted Bakura. So far his mate hadn't anything worth harming him except for biting him but other than that he liked Bakura greatly.

/ I do trust you after all you are my mate. /

/ Then do you mind if I take over for awhile, little host? /

/Sure/

As soon as he thought those words he felt himself being pushed back and someone else taking his place. Ryou didn't know what was happening as he began falling towards the dark. The last thing he heard before everything went black was Bakura's voice telling him to sleep.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry I took so long to update... I promise I'll try harder to update faster. There's a poll on my profile so vote if you want kitties in this story. I also got distracted by watching Marik playing Bloodlines, Bakura's true feelings, and of course my favorite Neko Porno. Now I want a Neko Neko Marik.<p>

Yep, Bakura's in denial and possesive and occasionally very fluffy like a kitty. =^.^=


End file.
